The Hero Of Time
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: Si Link decidiera hablar, si tuviéramos esa oportunidad de leer lo que piensa... creo que tendría mucho que decir; y si pudiera reunir los recuerdos de todas sus reencarnaciones, si reconociera sin dudar al amor verdadero, puede que diga algo como ésto. Breves narraciones por el Héroe de Hyrule.
1. Awakening

**_"_** ** _Open your eyes"_**

He despertado otra vez.

Todo parece ser diferente ahora. Quisiera recordar los lugares en los que he estado pero temo que se han borrado de mi mente… no estoy seguro del tiempo en el que estoy y tampoco sé si soy la persona del tiempo en el que vengo.

He despertado otra vez y me pregunto cuántas veces más lo he hecho, y si seguiré sintiendo lo mismo las veces que falten. Mientras camino entre la hierba me llegan escasos y cortos recuerdos inciertos sobre a dónde he de ir. Son muchos pero no los suficientes. Y entonces no entiendo cómo es que llegué aquí, y no entiendo por qué mí alrededor es tan diferente al que veo dentro de cien años o en los anteriores cincuenta. Todo luce diferente pero las cosas son iguales.

Las calamidades me persiguen y el frío sigue quemando mi piel. Creo que el tiempo sólo es un parámetro y una marca de salida… yo no soy el héroe de algo. Me siento como un testigo, como un testigo fantasma, un fantasma que mira a todos pero que cuando vuelve no siempre los recuerda. Todos parecen conocerme y me pregunto si siempre que me vuelvo a conocer descubro lo mismo de mí… o si es que soy diferente.

El aire es puro, puedo sentirlo hoy mejor que nunca. El viento sopla y los cabellos sueltos de mi coleta danzan con él. Podía apostar que jamás había visto un cielo tan azul… tan nítido y amplio. Ojalá esta paz fuera para siempre, pero sé que no será así y tengo la ligera sospecha de sentir una mirada, y el valor que me empuja detrás. Y el relato de una leyenda resuena en mi cabeza. El verde del lugar me hace sentir en casa, parece el verde que describe a un héroe, y entonces la veo. Ahí está.

El reflejo de una antigua espada lastima mi mirada, una espada que podría disipar toda la niebla de mi mente y de cualquier parte del mundo. ¿El tiempo marca mi destino?… ¿Es la luz es la que me guía? Y entonces pienso que algún día no voy a despertar, porque el tiempo desvanece, aunque las leyendas prevalecen. Alzo mi vista y miro la noche caer, y la luna me trae el fragmento de una fotografía, una nota sostenida en el aire. Un destello a mis espaldas refleja mi sombra y sacude la hierba.

El corazón se me aceleró y escucho los crujidos de unas pisadas. Giro un poco mi cuello y tomo una bocanada de aire para mirar….


	2. Zelda

Hubo una vez que yo irrumpí en su paz. Hubo una vez en la cual me echaron muchas veces, y brinqué, me escondí, incluso sin saber si sería bien recibido. Llegué ante su presencia y una suave melodía inundó mi alma, pero, ella no estaba tocando algún instrumento. Permanecí callado y le cedí toda la palabra, hay tantos misterios que la vida esconde detrás de una mirada... sin embargo, aunque yo no expresé nada, en mí surgía el asombro jamás antes experimentado.

Es la misma historia una y otra vez, pero siempre es nueva. Son nuevas las caras, los desafíos, nuevas criaturas. Caminamos juntos hacia el atardecer y por un momento se siente vivir la eternidad. Sus miedos se convierten los míos y daría mi vida con el mismo amor que ella daría la suya.

Corremos, estamos huyendo. Debo protegerla, debo procurar que prevalezca lo que es bueno incluso cuando el alrededor no lo merezca. Es una promesa, la hice al mirarla a los ojos, yo siempre estaría cuando ella lo necesitara. Resucitaría y moriría si fuera necesario, incluso cuando lo aborrezca. Y cuando la vuelvo a conocer, cuando me recuerda quién soy en realidad… se siente como si estuviera en casa, a pesar de que no conozca la mía en realidad.

Jamás he conocido a alguien con tanta paciencia, con tanta sabiduría y luz… la veo, y veo a una niña pequeña, una niña que un día no pude proteger. La miro y creo que en ella está el futuro, y dice que el mundo cree en mí, pero en realidad es ella la que ven a través de mí. Es ella quien me empuja, quien me regaña, que acaricia mi cabello cuando creo no poder más.

Llegué y una música invadió mi alma, pero ella no estaba tocando algún instrumento… no lo estaba porque en realidad todo este tiempo ella ha sido la melodía, ella es la nota sostenida en el aire. Es…. aquella y la única a la que podría reconocer cada vez que despierte porque estoy seguro que esto que siento no lo siento con alguna otra persona cuando la miro.


	3. Curiosity

A veces siento curiosidad... Siento curiosidad de buscarme en el canal del tiempo. Quisiera poder conocerme a lo largo de la historia y ver a los que llamo amigos en mi interior. Andar por aquellas nubes de paz, y sentir hundir mis pies en aquella vieja y ceniza arena. ¿Me agradará lo que he vivido? ¿Todo lo que he visto tiene un propósito?

Miro mis manos... Las estoy examinando, alzo mi vista y desde mi interior el valor brota como una fuente de agua de vida: infinita, refrescante y que me ayuda a seguir.  
Quisiera poder conocerme a través de la historia, conocer aquellos lugares que tal vez hoy ya no están. Creo plenamente en un pueblo que alguna vez abrazó la gloria, un pueblo sumergido en la magia y la paz entre sus habitantes.

Ahora que estoy aquí de nuevo, luego de unos largos cien años él corre a mi lado y me ayuda a combatir; quisiera ver a dónde huye cuando se desaparece, de qué mundo o tiempo viene. Y me veo en la enorme desventaja de iniciar de nuevo, de forzar mi mente a recordar y querer ver a mi padre una vez más.

No creo que en la vida se cometan patrones, salvo de la maldad y del bien que siempre existirán pero me preguntó que más hay de eso y si algún día vamos a ganar. Mi reflejo en el agua me trae tranquilidad, y una pequeña imagen de una máscara inunda mi cabeza, si me pongo de pie y miro el firmamento tengo la ligera sensación de alguna vez haber visto a la luna hablar, y la montaña de la Muerte estallar.

 _Estoy rodeado de recuerdos que no puedo procesar,_ de caminos que algún día sabré a donde me llevaron. Confiaré que alguna vez seré todo lo que he vivido, Y que el aire de mi boca y mis labios entonarán una dulce melodía.


End file.
